


New Year’s Eve Karaoke + Kiss

by supermaket_flowers



Series: to be completed... [6]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Duet, F/F, Karaoke, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, pixal is a really good singer, skylor cant sing, to be finish soon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: Original prompts: your lesbian ship sings together in karaoke + kiss + New Year’s Eve.Nya, Skylor, Seliel and Pixal do karaoke on New Year’s Eve, and Skylor and Nya sing a duet which ends with them kissing right on the turn of midnight.
Relationships: Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Series: to be completed... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057757
Kudos: 4





	New Year’s Eve Karaoke + Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Idea for this taken from a fanfic prompts generator. I’ve never wrote this ship before so...?  
> Last fanfic of 2020

**New Year’s Eve.**

Nya, Skylar, Seliel and Pixal had finally gone out karaoking after having talked about it for months.

“How much of a mess do you think the guys are making right now?" Soliel asked Nya as Skylar failed miserably at singing ‘Afterlife'.

”I would say a lot but they have Zane with them so not that much?” Nya answered, shrugging. Seeing that Skylar had finished her sad version at 'Afterlife', Nya jumped up and went over to her.

"Sky! We should do a duet," the ravenette said, excitedly.

“No, we shouldn't, you heard me just then- I can't sing." Skylar answered, placing the micorphone on the table.

"You can! Come on, it'll be fun," Nya insisted. Go on, you two lovebirds, go sing!" Pixal encouraged.

"We're not gonna stop until you do," Solie I added. Skylar sighed.

"Fine, fine, I'll do a duet with you Ny but only because I love you," Skylar agreed.

“Great!" Nya took the redhead's hand and led her up to the stage, grabbing two microphones as she went. “love you too, Sky," she added.

“Hurry up, you lovebirds," Pixal said.

With that encouragement, the two hastily chose a song, or rather, Nya did.


End file.
